A Raven Wedding
by The Raven's Nevermore
Summary: Raven is about to make a big decision of her life. Watch as the last minute drama arises around her. What has our little bird gotten herself into? Can she get out? Read to find out just what exactly I'm talking about! Mal/Rae, BB/Rae, A wee little bit of BB/Terra, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee


Note:

Beastboy=Garfield, Starfire=Kori, Cyborg=Victor, BumbleBee=Karen

* * *

There I stood. Today was the big day or my big day, some people would say. Well, before I would tell other's it's a day like any other. It means nothing of importance. I also used to say that love didn't truly exist. Well, now I know just how wrong I used to be… But here I stand before the great large doors in this divine wedding chapel. About to have what people usually call the happiest day of their lives, and become one with the man I love. I stood in my elegant very traditional wedding dress; as white as it should be, with many lilac designs around the breast, right hip and bottom. There were lace sleeves that fell off my shoulders delicately yet hugged my arms. My arms felt so cold; I had never longed for my normal cloak and leotard so much. I reach up to touch my mother's pearl necklace she had given me long ago. It had single pearl which had hung down towards my breasts, by an elegant silver chain. My eyes had glittery silver colored eye shadow that darkened a bit at the corners of my eye. My eyes also had on a lot of mascara and eye liner. Kori said the "Eye of smoke look is in now!" My face felt like the artist just caked everything onto it. I hated it, but made do just for him. I didn't want a large wedding, so we only invited Titans East and a few other people. _He_ wanted it to be small too. At the time I didn't know if it was because he wanted me to be happy or agreed with me...

Victor took his place next to me. "Are you ready?" I hear him ask. His voice… it sounds so far away. But I know he's right next to me. Feeling numb I simply nod. What else can I say? 'No!' My hands were shaking but I tighten my grip on my bouquet with my left hand, to try an attempt at steadying them. With a great sigh that escaped my lips, I smiled up to my good friend and older brother figure, his human eye teared up a bit at me and I believe I saw his red eye flash with joy for me. He held out his hand, which I slowly took.

For some reason this all feels so… wrong. I know for a fact this is an unusual feeling. 'Come on Raven! Today's your wedding day!' I hear happy yell in my head. Her voice was supposed to comfort me… but it only annoyed me. The next thing I know we're exchanging our I do's. Why does this feel so extremely wrong? I look up into his deep blue eyes. His white hair, placed in a ponytail and lips still covered by that black scarf. I tried to look one last time for some sign of betrayal. But I knew that was futile. I trusted him again, though it took him a long time. He really did finally earned my trust, and somehow my love. The team even trusted him, they believed if I was happy they stood in no place to keep me from whoever it was who made that happen. Despite everything, I couldn't help but ask myself, was this really love?

I didn't know... I knew my heart still belonged to someone else. But _he_ isn't here anymore. That blond bimbo took him away, but Malchior was there to care for me, and understand me like before... Right? Somehow, he had found a way to escape his book like prison through what he claimed to be from love. Now I only wonder now if this is all true. I seem unfaithful, but that's what happens when you conceal your emotions for so long, especially when you have had your heart broken as many times, like me. I couldn't help but constantly have second thoughts.

The next thing I know I hear the priest say, "We are gathered here today to join this loving couple in holy matrimony. I will take this time now to ask if there is anyone who objects." At this I felt my heart leap, but made sure I kept my breathing and my pulse leveled.

Suddenly I heard collective gasps behind me. "That would be me!" I heard a stern voice say. It sounded all too familiar... I turned my head and found myself in disbelief.

"Garfield?" I whisper. I saw his green skin, pointy ears and cute protruding fang. I saw his ear twitch and I knew he had heard me. He stood by the front of the church, it's doors flown wide open. I was in so much disbelief I wouldn't move. I mean who wouldn't have been astonished? I felt Malchior drop his hands from mine, but the feeling was odd. It was as if I wasn't in my own body. As though I weren't even there really, just watching through a different set of eyes. I was confused and didn't know what to do. In the corner of my eyes was a very shocked Kori. I then heard someone's roses drop to the floor with a slight rustle. I knew Karen was also just as shocked as everyone else. I saw the man who held my heart to this day begin to walk forward. I heard myself ask, "Why?" I sounded so stern, and emotionless, almost mad.

"Because," he paused then said confidently, "It's because I love you Raven." was his answer.

"No you don't." I shoot back at him. Before he could argue I interrupted him, "You left me for _her_ Beastboy! You broke my heart and left it to rot. On my birthday too! Of all the days you chose that one. So, now that I've found someone else that can make me _happy_ you choose to destroy that too? Is that it! Do you find _pleasure_ in _hurting_ me? Is it because you think I can't feel? On my wedding day! Boy don't you have the most perfect timing." I growled, I sounded furious but deep down inside I wasn't. I know that deep down, I'm smiling the largest smile out there. But I couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of mistrust. I know I wanted to be with Beastboy but I knew I couldn't be, he kissed her when he was supposed to be with me.

"Raven, I never wanted to leave you. I was with her so that she would help me find you the perfect gift. The thing is, things went a direction I didn't want it to. I never thought she would kiss me, only help me find something for you. Raven I don't expect you to come back to me I know I messed up," at hearing this I felt truly hurt and angry only this time I was angry at myself. "I am here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." His voice sounded so determined, so strong. "Shall I remind you that it was _Him_ who broke your heart _first_?" he raised his voice now, "Before me! _He _was the one who used you for your powers to gain _his _freedom? _Him_ who tried to kill you all those years ago. And must I remind you that all this time I had been there for you, _Me! Beastboy! _ I was there for you because I understood you more and more with every passing day. I always had and always will." I looked down. I didn't know what else to say, I didn't know if it was because his words had effected me or if I suddenly woke up from what felt like a slight daze.

"Why you filthy, disgusting ungrateful excuse of a lowlife human." Malchior growled and began advancing a bit towards Beastboy. This shook me out of my slight fog. I made an attempt to grab his elbow to prevent him from killing the man I knew that I truly loved with all my heart. He wasn't able to read my emotions through my eyes like Garfield was able to but I know he was angry. He pulled his elbow out of my grip and looked as though he was trying to calm down and show he wasn't fuming. Somehow I could see he was but I couldn't feel it like I usually could.

"Why… How exactly do you expect me to believe you?" I weakly questioned, I kept my eyes to the ground as I spoke. I knew I loved him but my trust still hung in the balance. I also couldn't help the immense guilt I felt, but I knew I couldn't show it. Man I really missed my cloak. The white dress I wore was from Malchior's time, by his wish... His wish? Why did that suddenly sound so wrong, and make me angry?

"Raven, I may not deserve your love but I definitely know you don't deserve a false love, especially not from a _dragon_. Raven, I'm here to save you from the biggest mistake you could ever make. You're too afraid to feel, to trust me when I say my love for you is true. You're so afraid of getting hurt again, and yet _here_ you are practically giving yourself up for more pain. More pain that I know you _don't_ want. You've saved me countless times before. Now is the time to let me save you. You're the Empath here Raven! Read me! Read my emotions and tell me they aren't true!" Beastboy yelled defiantly. I finally look up to see him only a few feet away from the stairs Malchior and I stood.

"How dare you! Who dares send _you_ of all peasants to invade our wedding you pathetic little pest! I shall end you! I should have killed you while I had my chance!" Malchior yells. Having heard enough, I snapped my line of vision towards the man I was going to marry and I slap him as hard as I could across the cheek. His cheek was a bright red from how hard I had done what I did.

"Malchior, tell me. Do you truly love me?" I asked vile in my voice. I felt like I just woke up into a terrible dream. I sensed no guilt from him and my prior guilt had vanished after my question was asked. I only felt rage, and it was directed at me.

"Of course not!" he yelled and slowly morphed into his dragon form causing collective gasps to echo within the hall. "Still just as easy to fool as before, aren't you my _dear sweet_ Raven. I thought in gaining your love once again, I could take your powers after we had wed, when you were at your weakest. Since it had taken all of my own strength to escape from your pathetic imprisonment, to ensure I remain out of my bound book for good. To do that though I needed to _elope_ with you much to my disgust, sometimes breaking certain seals can be a nasty business. Although, then I would have been able to have sucked you _dry_." I growled in fury, he placed a spell on me! On everyone! How was I unable to fight it until now?

"If my prison was so pathetic why is it you are no longer have immortal?" I quipped uncharacteristically, it must have been Brave. No wonder my emotions were so strong, his spell tampered with my control.

"All my strength comes with a price my _sweet_. Power comes with responsibility am I correct? Although, it seems that all of your power and strength have no bounds; I thought it best to make it for myself, since you left it so open for the taking."

"How dare you to even think of using her like that!" I heard Cyborg yell along with the wiring sound from his canon.

"Cyborg no!" I yelled causing him to freeze on the spot. "I'll handle him. You and the other Titans make sure you get everyone else out alive. He can only be defeated through magic." My voice rang throughout all the minds of each and every Titan that was in the chapel with us and quickly did everyone file out.

I began to concentrate and levitated myself off the ground. My powers began to flow through my right arm as I got higher. I looked up to face the one I knew I never loved, my powers forming a large dark sword to appear. "I shall end you; I will send you to hell where you may live with my father." But before I could send the black sword into his chest his tail had hit me in my stomach, throwing my body towards the wall. I would have hit it if weren't for Kori catching me. My dress weighed me down greatly much to my irritation. I ground my teeth in frustration, which caused my powers to tare the skirt to shreds making movement much easier I must admit. I yanked the veil from my head as well, having it cover my vision, and had it slowly flutter to the ground.

As I flew back my sword must have slipped from my grip. Only to be caught by Garfield. "You will die. Now!" and with that Garfield threw the sword as if it were a large dart, and it hit its mark. As the dragon began to burst into red and black flames of hell fire, Kori placed me on my feet. Malchior yelled and breathed a great large breath of fire which almost hit Garfield who I tried protecting in a bubble made from my powers. Slowly Malchior's screams died away as did the fire that engulfed him. Once he was gone I dropped my spell and Garfield began to walk over to Kori and I. I noticed my dress was not only torn up but also singed. Although the corset and other beautifully made designs on my waist seemed to have remained unharmed. My long purple locks fell out of the bun it was in. I looked up at the man that, despite everything, always held my heart.

"Despite hurting me in the beginning," I began a bit judgingly, "in the end you are always there to save me." I said in a kinder tone, "Thank you Garfield."

"I will always be there to save you, Rae." He told me, and in taking my hand into his he pulled me into one of his loving hugs. He whispered in my ear, "I love you now and forever. I can't stand to sight of seeing you with another man. I know it will take a lot of time, and a _miracle_ to have you even want to take me back, but I'm just glad to know that you are safe. I would rather have you hate me then think I abandoned you and had let you make the biggest mistake of your life."

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help but trust my heart. I love you to Gar." I whispered back and held onto him tighter than ever. "I should have always trusted my heart from the very beginning. Part of me knew Malchior wasn't honest. I was just too hurt by seeing you and Terra to believe what I knew to be true."

"There will never be anything going on between me and Terra. There never was to begin with. She just didn't understand that until I put her straight." I nodded in understanding and pulled myself out of the hug by taking a step back.

"I will take you back Garfield." I stated seriously, his face beamed with joy, "But! Only after you make me some waffles." I smirked as he laughed and picked me up off my feet.

"Anything for you Rae." Garfield said and kissed me as he set me down.

"So?" Robin asked from behind us, "Does this mean the Titan's are back to normal?" Kori stood beside him with a large smile on her face, along with Cyborg who had re-entered with Karen.

"Mm-hmm" I answered, and suddenly did I find myself in a large group hug much to my annoyance. I sighed and droned out, "Now, will everyone get off me now?" Causing a chorus of laughter.


End file.
